Forever Mine
by baka-akiko
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have been close to each other and have just consumated their love for each other. How long will it last when a new family member is introduced?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo gently put his lips on Rukia's chest and kissed her sweetly. He gave her sweet kisses all the way down to her navel and started to caress her sweetly. He fondled her breasts while he caressed her with his tongue.

"Oh, Ichigo…."

"Mm…"

Rukia was in sheer bliss knowing that Ichigo cared so much for her and now they were taking the relationship to the next level. Rukia and Ichigo had been nervous at first but they soon got over it as they kissed each other longingly and passionately. Ichigo had wanted her to be his since he had realized that he was truly in love with her. This is how Rukia wanted it to be when she fantasized about Shiba Kaien in the days of old. She dreamt that she would marry a man such as him and one day they would have children.

Rukia definitely noticed Ichigo's similar personality when she had saved him and his family by giving him her powers. She never regret giving up her powers to Ichigo because she knew in her heart that he was truly strong and would not back down at any cost. Being with Ichigo like this meant that their love was to last an eternity. Rukia had only one wish: That he would be with her forever.

Then Ichigo had slipped inside of Rukia and she was gasping at how much of it there was. It only hurt for a moment though because the way that Ichigo had moved was calm and soothed her so that she was in heaven. They made love for the next few hours. Rukia had wondered where the time went because she was so distracted she didn't notice the hours flying by. Ichigo had came all over the bed and they both held each other for what seemed an eternity.

Ichigo got up to the shower and Rukia laid in the bed contemplating to herself.

"Oh, Ichigo," she thought to herself, "I love you so much."

Ichigo contemplated while in the shower room.

"Rukia," he thought, "stay with me forever like this, forever in my arms."

Ichigo had a weird feeling that something would take Rukia away from him, but he vowed never to let her out of his sight again. For the rest of the night, they laid together, and slept all through the night. In the morning Ichigo had taken Rukia to see her out of the front door. She had to visit Urahara's shop for some supplies.

"Hurry back now," Ichigo said, "don't keep me waiting here forever."

"I'll be back, just you wait and see," she said with a smile.

Ichigo watched her go and wanted to make sure she would get there safely, but he knew she wouldn't like it if he followed her so he watched her go and made the decision to wait until she comes back.

But, eight months had passed and Ichigo didn't see a sign of her. Not a trace, she left innocently and so suddenly, all Ichigo could do was blame himself. He had tried to call her cell phone, but no answer and not to mention all of the voicemails that he left on her phone. He was extremely worried and had asked everyone he knew about her. No leads to go off of, Ichigo just sat and waited, for her to return home.

The day came when the soul reapers came from the Soul Society and attended Ichigo's school in gigai form. He noticed none of them would talk to him and soon he found out why. Rangiku Matsumoto happened to be in class with Ichigo and when it came time to eat lunch, she pulled him into a space where no one would be able to hear them talking.

"Ichigo," she said in a hushed voice, " you haven't seen Rukia, have you?"

"No! Do you know where I can find her?" Ichigo was frantic.

"Yes," said Matsumoto.

"Where?!" Ichigo cried.

"Ichigo, that's what I came here to tell you."

"What happened to her?" Ichigo was close to tears.

"She's pregnant."

The bomb dropped hard. Ichigo was stunned and couldn't say a word. Though he would usually have something to say, he was speechless for a change.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo was in denial, "soul reapers can't get pregnant! You're joking around, right? Come on Matsumoto, you know that's not funny."

"It's true, Ichigo. What I tell you is true. She was too embarrassed to tell you and she didn't want to be a burden on you, Ichigo. Soul reapers can reproduce believe it or not." Rangiku had the look of a grown woman and Ichigo could tell that it must be true.

"You should go see her Ichigo and calm her down. After all, she says its _your_ child. She's do at anytime."

"Oh, man," Ichigo was in shock. "_What am I going to say to her? I haven't seen her in almost a year because I knocked her up. What if she hates me?" Ichigo thought. "All right, I'll go see her. Where is she?_

"_At Urahara's shop. She's got her own little room where she has been staying the entire time," Matsumoto said, "good luck, Ichigo." _


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo walked to the Urahara shop since he had gotten his lead on Rukia thanks to Matsumoto. 

"So that's where she's been this whole time!" Ichigo thought to himself, "why didn't I think of that a long time ago!"

Ichigo had been walking down the street when Keigo and Mizuiro had spotted him from the crowd.

"Hey, it's Ichigo!" yelled Keigo, "where you off to?"

"Just leave him alone," Mizuiro said calmly, "Ichigo probably has better things to do besides talk to you."

"Hey what's your problem?" Keigo had directed the volume of his voice to Mizuiro.

"Speaking of that," Mizuiro thought out loud, "what am I doing here with you, anyway?"

"Hey Mizuiro you're soo mean!" Keigo soon had tears in his eyes that Mizuiro obviously didn't care for.

"Okay, bye Ichigo!" Keigo had once again directed his voice in Ichigo's direction but he was gone, "wonder where he went to? Hey, wait up for me, Mizuiro!"

Ichigo had panicked when he heard Keigo and knew that he would ask what he was up to. Ichigo was still too embarrassed to tell any of his friends or family anything until he had solved and felt comfortable with the situation. He was sure glad that Mizuiro had distracted him and averted his attention elsewhere, giving Ichigo time to make his escape. 

Ichigo had finally reached the Urahara shop and knocked at the door. Ginta had opened the door, with Ururu close behind him making sure he wasn't causing trouble to another customer. 

"Yeah? What do _you_ want!" Ginta was grumpy because Tessai had punished him earlier.

"Is Rukia here? Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo demanded.

"Ah, you're looking for Rukia then are you?" a voice came out behind Ururu and up to the door. It was Urahara. 

"Yeah," Ichigo said nervously, "do you know where she is? I mean which room?" 

"She's not here anymore," said Urahara with a smile, " she went back to the Soul Society to get a _special abortion_."

"A 'special abortion'?" Ichigo had thought it was already too late to do anything seeing as Rukia was terminating the pregnancy. "Is she in the Soul Society then?" Ichigo pleaded with Urahara.

"Yeah," said Urahara, "I suggest you hurry if you still want to have it."

Just as Ichigo was about to turn around either to go back home or to the Soul Society, he heard another voice, this time feminine, but not like Ururu's because this had sounded like a grown woman. 

"She's not in the Soul Society, I don't know what Urahara is talking about." Just then, Yoruichi came out and grabbed Urahara by the ear dragging him inside. "Urahara has decided to become a prankster these days."

Ichigo came in and took off his shoes as he waited for Tessai to bring some tea. 

"So where is she, Yoruichi?" Ichigo became nervous again.

"She's in the next room, but I want you to relax before you see her," Yoruichi informed, "she really doesn't need stress and I don't want you going in there causing a commotion."

" I wouldn't cause stress to those that are like that!" Ichigo retorted," So when is she due?"

"Any time now actually. We've been keeping a close eye on her." Yoruichi took a sip of tea. "Apparently you thought soul reapers couldn't get pregnant, so naïve."

"Well, you can't blame me because I didn't think that would happen and wouldn't it only be a gigai instead of the actual person?" Ichigo had became curious.

"Well first of all Ichigo," Yoruichi stated in a calm voice, "your dad is a soul reaper and had three children, and second of all, the soul is attached to the gigai so whatever happens to the gigai happens to the soul as well."

Ichigo knew he wouldn't win the argument so he sipped the rest of his tea. 

"May I go see Rukia now?" Ichigo asked.

"Wait, how much do you love her Ichigo?" Yoruichi was now getting curious.

"I just know I care for her, ever since she saved my family's and my life. I've always wanted to thank her and I had wanted to be with her for eternity." Ichigo didn't hesitate.

"Are you willing to marry her then, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yoruichi took on a more serious tone.

"Of course! She's my life! No one would understand how much she means to me!" Ichigo responded.

Yoruichi had gotten up to another room and opened the door. She spoke some hushed words in the door and soon she came back out again. 

"Well," Yoruichi said, "go see her."

Ichigo had gotten up from his seat and had gulped loudly, loudly from where he was as now stiffened with nervousness. He approached the door…

Well, yeah I like to end on suspenseful scenes so there will be more to come! Like in the anime, To Be Continued_…._


	3. Chapter 3

The door was open and it seemed dark inside the room. Ichigo peered inside nervously scanning for Rukia.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked aloud.

"Over here," came a soft voice from the window near the corner of the room. 

Ichigo looked over to see Rukia sitting and looking outside the window with the familiar white robe she had been in when he rescued her from execution.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well," she hesitated, " I didn't want you to leave me so I figured it would be less painful if I had just left you instead.

It was at this moment that Ichigo had noticed the giant belly on this tiny woman.

"So I see you haven't gotten rid of it at all," he smiled.

"Of course not Ichigo!" she yelled, " I would never harm this child. It is yours as well as mine for the rest of our lives and I don't want it to live the way that I have. I want this child to have parents." 

There was an awkward silence in the room afterwards. 

"Well," Ichigo started, " it will. I'll be here for it and you, Rukia. I want to be with you forever and I know how this child will be the bond that connects us together. I know it will be hard to explain to my dad and all and since he isn't good with words, he probably use his fists. When he does, I'll use my fists and I'll beat the explanation into him and whoever else I have to." He looked down into her eyes that were now welling with tears. "I love you, Rukia."

"I love you too, Ichigo." Rukia had wept in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo had held her softly and surely, proving that he wasn't going to go anywhere. Yoruichi had come in and interrupted the moment. They both looked up at her and she made an awkward smile.

"Hey Ichigo, I've got to talk with you for a sec," Yoruichi looked at him.

"Okay. Um, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"It's okay. I know you'll be back" She smiled at him and then down at her stomach.

Yoruichi took Ichigo out of the room and into the room he had been in before. 

"Ichigo," Yoruichi started, " I have something for you. It's a gift from me and a few others from the Soul Society." 

Yoruichi handed Ichigo a satin black box which wasn't especially heavy. It was light and Ichigo wondered what it could be. 

"Go on. Open it." Yoruichi smiled.

Ichigo opened the box and inside he found a ring. The ring had had a diamond with blue crystals on the side, surrounding the diamond. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight he saw. He wasn't sure what to do with the gift.

"You can use it of course," Yoruichi was still smiling.

"Are you guys sure?" Ichigo hesitated. 

"Yeah, we got it especially for you."

"But I couldn't," Ichigo was still hesitant.

"If you don't use it, I'll just have Kenpachi come over and make sure that you can still fight."

"Ok, ok I get it now, I'll use it. So where will it be?" Ichigo asked.

"It's wherever the two of you choose to have it and it looks like you'll have to explain to your family about where you got that ring."

Ichigo had just then thought about it and he knew Yoruichi was right. There was actually two rings in the box, one of them for Ichigo and he knew that he shouldn't keep the wedding a secret. He wanted to tell his family, but being as dysfunctional as it was, he was still afraid of what his dad would say. He wasn't sure if his dad would beat him to a pulp or hug him until he begged for mercy. Ichigo was confused but knew it had to be done. He went back to the room, hiding the box in his pocket, and sitting next to Rukia who was still stroking her tummy. 

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo thought as he talked to her, " so do you know what it is yet?" 

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise for both of us," she smiled. 

"Rukia, I um I wanted to say," Ichigo couldn't get the words out as fast as he thought they would be, " Rukia, will you, be my wife, my love, forever, and raise perhaps more children one day?"

He awkwardly said it but Rukia understood just fine. Tears welled in her eyes again and she wept in joy because then man she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with had just asked to marry her.

"Yes, Ichigo, I will be yours," she held him tightly. Ichigo was on the verge of tears but decided to keep his tears and make his bravado known. 

"You cry a lot," he said. Rukia wasn't upset at him for this because she knew he was hiding the tears that begged for freedom behind his eyes. She held him and cried into his chest while Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ginata, Ururu, and Tessai watched from afar.

"Aw," said Kisuke, " reminds me of when I was young." Yoruichi pinched him because she didn't want to know the details of his youth in the Soul Society. 

Now what all was left to do was for Ichigo and Rukia to announce their plans to the world, which would be a hard thing to do….To Be Continued……

Ichigo will make his statement to the world in the next chapter but how will they do with it? What will Byakuya say when he finds out that his little sister is pregnant? I guess you'll find out in the next chapter! I'll try to write a chapter everyday, unless I have writer's block then you might have to wait longer lol Please reviews are welcome and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo walked home after his encounter with Rukia and was happy as well as at a loss of how he would tell his overactive father about his plans for the future. He also had to tell all of his friends and of course then everyone in the school will find out. That is, if Keigo got a hold of the story, he's be sure to tell everyone he knew and didn't know. He walked home contemplating and knew he would have to tell all of these people soon on the count of her having the baby any time.

Ichigo woke up for school the next morning with his father kicking him in the balls.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, "I might need those someday!" then he remembered that he had used them, quite well in fact.

"Yeah right!" Isshin yelled back, "you couldn't use those if your life depended on them, sissy boy!"

"Dad! Ichigo! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu yelled from downstairs.

"This house never has a quiet moment," Karin spoke to herself while eating before everyone else as usual.

After a few more jabs at each others psyches and a few more bruises, Ichigo and Isshin sat down to an unusually peaceful breakfast table. Karin had left, being done with breakfast, and Yuzu had been happily munching on some rice when-

"Hey, dad?" Ichigo said out loud.

"What do you want?" Isshin seemed cautious of this normal talk.

"What was it like when you found out that mom was pregnant with me?" Ichigo gulped and blushed a little.

"Well, well, well, " Isshin smiled, "someone is getting _pretty_ curious about things like that huh?"

"Just answer the question please," Ichigo was slightly annoyed that his dad wasn't taking the question seriously.

"Okay, okay," Isshin took a bite of food, "well since we were already married and all, we were the happiest people in Karakura, no, we were the happiest people in Japan. And to know that I was having a son made it all the better. I had always hoped for a son that would carry the family line and would one day have a son and so forth. I wanted to see my grandchildren with the Kurosaki name."

"And what if that son would _accidentally_ get a girl pregnant without getting married first?" Ichigo was careful with his question so his dad wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh well I'd kick the living snot out of him!" Once again, Isshin smiled which made Ichigo uneasy, " but seriously, I would tell him to marry that girl and stay with her since he's the one who got them into the mess anyway. Is there any reason that you're asking all this?"

"Uh, well…no," Ichigo stammered, "well yeah."

There was an awkward silence at the table. Yuzu still happily ate her food and Karin was getting her stuff together ready to leave the hellhole.

"Hey," Ichigo finally said, "do you remember Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yeah," Isshin became curious, "where is she anyway? How is she doing?"

"Well dad, I really need to tell you this," he paused, "she's pregnant." There was once again an awkward pause and everyone was quiet. Yuzu stopped chewing for a moment and Karin stared but it all went back to normal after a few seconds.

"Well," Isshin said, "who's the father?"

"Um…," Ichigo hesitated, "it's-it's…"

"Well spit it out I know you're smarter than to stammer boy," Isshin became impatient.

"It's me."

The entire room stopped and Yuzu even opened her eyes to the comment. Karin and Yuzu covered their ears for the next comment that came out of Isshin's mouth.

"So you are huh?" he smiled, "YOU DID _WHAT?!"_

Karin and Yuzu ran to protect Ichigo from Isshin's wrath. Isshin attempted to strangle him and lectured him in the language that Isshin uses when he talks to his kids. They had managed to calm him down enough to take them to school. No words were spoken between the two men. As they had reached Ichigo's school, Isshin leaned over-

"Are you staying with her? The girl?" He looked straight ahead.

"Yeah, I'm planning on marrying her," Ichigo looked down. He flashed the ring that was meant to be his wedding ring.

"I'm proud of you boy, for doing such a thing and you better stay with her until kingdom come you hear?" Isshin was smiling this time, looking at Ichigo and crying. "I love you and I hope you made the right decision."

Isshin drove off back to the clinic and Ichigo stared in the distance. A tear came to his eye and he could hear Keigo's voice approaching behind him.

"I love you too, Dad."

Yeah, suspense is great isn't it? Phew!! Spring Break- its hard to get motivated really…im glad I did though so yeah thank you for the reviews and I should keep writing during Spring Break I hope!! it's the senioritis I swear! Once again thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo had made it to school and was bombarded by the usual people, Keigo being the first.

"Hey! Ichigo! Hey man so like I seen you yesterday and you looked pretty busy so where were you headed? Looking for somebody?" Keigo sneered at Ichigo trying to pry it out but it wouldn't work.

"Hey, Asano," Ichigo said in a low voice, " why don't you keep to yourself huh? Don't worry about where I've been and what I do."

"Yeah it really is none of your business like I said," Mizuiro interjected.

"Well sheesh," Keigo said.

Ichigo walked over to his usual group of friends with Keigo and Mizuiro following. He seemed nervous and Orihim could sense it. Then, Orihime was hand-raped by Chizuru.

"Orihime! You're _so_ cute when you think so intelligently!" she squealed.

Tatsuki had separated the hand-rapist from Orihime and made sure she couldn't move for at least ten minutes. Orihime walked over to Ichigo and stared into his eyes.

"Ichigo?" she quietly said, " um, are you okay and everything?"

"Well its just the crazy family as usual." Ichigo walked away and Orihime couldn't help but notice that he was different today.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime asked, " do you think Ichigo is a little strange today?"

"Now that you say it: Tatsuki thought to herself, " yeah he is."

Ichigo had even went to class on time before everyone else. He seemed detached from his usual group; Chad and Uryuu had even noticed.

"So what's going on Ichigo?" Uryuu and Chad asked at the same time.

"Oh it's nothing really." Ichigo said.

" Well it's something and we're going to find out eventually," Uryuu threatened Ichigo.

"Well if I tell you then can you keep it a secret until I tell you guys its okay? You can only tell the usual group what's going on because I don't want the entire school to find out." Ichigo was cautious.

"Okay, you can trust us Ichigo." Uryuu and Chad said at the same time again.

"Well I'll tell you guys later at lunch so meet me at the usual spot. I already told my dad and he's fine with it actually. The teacher is about to come in so I'll talk to you guys later." Ichigo went to his desk and sat down. Chad and Uryuu looked at each other, wondering what was so bad that Ichigo had kept it a secret.

Orihime was talking to Matsumoto to see what was going on with Ichigo. Matsumoto claimed she didn't know on the count of she knew Ichigo didn't want it out yet if he didn't even tell Orihime. Orihime had tried to coax Hitsugaya but to no avail because he didn't reveal secrets quite as easily as Matsumoto would.

Later at lunch-

Ichigo met Uryuu and Chad in the usual spot, away from Keigo's prying ears. They were wide-eyed and didn't even believe that Rukia would even sleep with _anyone_. They all came out and out to the crowd where everyone was eating their lunches. Orihime finally found out as well as the rest, except Keigo.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" he was oblivious as everyone was quiet and speechless.

Mizuiro leaned over to Keigo's ear and told him a lie. Ichigo trusted Mizuiro because they all knew about Keigo's mouth.

"WHAT?! Squirrels are exploding in America? Wow." The comment made Keigo speechless for a matter of about thirty seconds.

"So that's why you guys are so quiet?" Keigo was confused. Then Chad piped up, "Yeah those squirrels are endangered."

"So, um, Chad? When do you _ever_ talk? You're speechless all the time."

"Well it's true!" Tatsuki yelled, "unless you want to argue with me?"

"Um, no I'm good. I think I'll pass." Keigo grinned and became uneasy.

It was after school and everyone was going home. Orihime had found out that Rukia had been at Kisuke's shope the entire time. First she stopped by the store to pick up some fruit and a gift for her baby. Orihime had no idea how far along Rukia was and when she got to the Urahara Shoten, she found Byakuya joining his sister in tea….

Yeah, ending here. Two chapters in one day. I'm pretty imaginative today. Yeah so I'll keep trying this week thank you for ur reviews and I appreciate the support yet again!!


	6. Chapter 6

The two were enjoying their tea when Orihime had walked in. They both stared at her and Rukia smiled while Byakua had the same expressionless face.

"Hey Rukia," Orihime smiled back, " well I heard the news from Ichigo and decided to bring you things." Then she quietly said to Rukia, "Does Byakuya know about it?"

Byakuya stared at the two woman and interjected, "How could I not know. It's only in my face whenever I walk by," he said sarcastically, not trying to hurt Rukia's feelings. Orihime smiled at Byakuya and said:

"Oh, well I should have brought a gift for you too if I knew that you were going to be here."

"I'm not the one having the child."

"So how does it feel being related to Ichigo since I know that things are awkward between you two,"

There was an awkward pause. Byakuya sighed and took a sip of tea.

"If he takes care of my sister then there is no need for concern."

Just then there was a crash over by where Rukia had been. Byakuya and Orihime turned to see Rukia on the floor grasping her stomach.

"Rukia! Are you okay?!" Orihime and Byakuya said simultaneously.

"It's probably a false alarm this happens all the ti-" just then, the look on Rukia's face made everything clear to the two. They looked down to see liquid that had seeped out. They knew for sure that Rukia had begun to go into labor. They both screamed at the sight as they didn't know what to do in this situation. Neither one had experienced childbirth.

"What's going on in- Oh my God!" Yoruichi seen the sight unfolding, "you got to get her out of this room now! Ginta, Ururu, Tessai! Get a bed ready for Rukia! It's time!"

There was a great panic in the Urahara Shoten and just as it was at its height, Kisuke woke up.

"What's going on here? Can't you guys keep it down a bit, maybe?" Kisuke was irritated, but it couldn't match the irritation brewing in Yoruichi. Yoruichi scorned Kisuke and put him to work, which he obliged to because he knew what Yoruichi was capable of. Everyone's attention was directed toward Rukia and had even forgot to call the main person who helped cause it all: Ichigo.

"Hey. Are we missing somebody here?" asked Ginta.

"Who? We don't need anyone else to come get in the way." said Byakuya and Yoruichi.

"Okay…" Ginta trailed off.

Then Orihime chimed, "Shouldn't Ichigo be here?" Everyone paused and stared around. They all agreed and Orihime called Ichigo on her cell phone.

"Hey Ichigo! Um, you need to get down here now!"

"Where? What's all that noise?"

"Well, I'm at the Urahara shop right now. It's Rukia!"

"Rukia?! She's having the baby?!" Ichigo was frantic. He ran out of the house without explanation to his family.

"Where's Ichigo going?" Karin asked.

"He's going to watch his first child be born. I know it." Isshin put his hand on Karin and Yuzu's shoulders.

"Anyway," Karin took his hand off her shoulder, " I'm going to my friend's house." Then Karin left and it was Yuzu and Isshin left to think of the nostalgic memories and dry to each other.

Ichigo had made it to the Urahara Shoten and in the middle of the chaos. Everyone had made room for Ichigo to be by Rukia's side. Ichigo held Rukia's hand for the next two hours that would change his life forever. That night, when everyone had been called over, except Keigo of course (who needs him right?), Rukia had finally had the baby. Everyone was relieved and finally took a breath of fresh air. They opened all the windows and cleaned up everything. Everyone went back to normal and kept an eye on the new born child of two soul reapers.

"So what are you going to name the child?" Yoruichi asked.

"We're going to name him," Rukia looked at Ichigo, "Kaien."

The other soul reapers came ( that means Matsumoto, Renji, and everyone else who decided to visit.)

"Well, let's have a drink to the new son in the Kurosaki-Kuchiki line!" Matsumoto had brought sake for everyone. (And you know who else was there? Has anyone ever seen Izuru drunk? No? Well him and Matsumoto are funny when their drunk. Anyway…) They all celebrated and apparently all had gifts ready. Some people didn't because they didn't know the gender of the baby yet. The Urahara Shoten was cheerful that night and the new son in the Kurosaki-Kuchiki line had only cried once that night.

Ah, finally that baby is born now I have the task of continuing the story afterward. I hope to include more comedy (especially with Keigo) with the gang. Yeah this extra family member might be a little difficult for everyone to handle at times….like father like son, right? Well we'll see whatever my mind decides to come up with next time. Please, reviews are very welcome and I thank those who review faithfully. Thank you soo much!!


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Ichigo stayed behind with Rukia as the group moved the party to Chad's house for the night. (Lucky him, right?) Ichigo had been given permission from his father that he could stay with Rukia for the night at the Urahara Shoten.

"He has your hair, that's for sure," Rukia smiled and stroked Kaien's hair as he was sleeping.

Ichigo smiled also, " Wow, it feels different being a father and all."

"It shouldn't be that hard. You've fought _way_ harder things than a dirty diaper." Rukia laughed.

"Well, …." They shared a laugh together and both of them looked down at the new addition.

"So about the wedding, " Ichigo said, "what day and time?"

"Let's put little Kaien to sleep," Rukia got up and put Kaien to bed. Then she sat next to Ichigo and held him lovingly. He hugged her back and they stayed that way a long while.

"When do you think we should?"

"Well, I don't know actually that's why I asked you," Ichigo looked down at Rukia.

"How about in the spring?"

" The spring? Isn't that only a few weeks away?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Yes, Don't panic so much Ichigo. I am a part of the Kuchiki family and Byakuya had told me that he would take care of everything involved in the wedding so as to give us time getting used to being parents," Rukia smiled.

"Well that's a great deal off of our shoulders isn't it?"

The two spent the romantic time together watching over their son and thinking of what the future held in store.

Ichigo had to go to school the next morning, so he had brought his school uniform. After eating and getting dressed, Ichigo gave his first goodbye kisses to his fiancee and his son. He took off to school cheerful as ever when Keigo had been walking on the same path which startled even Ichigo.

"Hey! Ichigo! How's it goin'!?" Keigo had caught up to Ichigo when he tried to make his escape.

"Hey," Ichigo had a cold sweat, " what's up?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Keigo said with a serious tone.

"Well. I'm okay if that's what you mean," Ichigo had become nervous that Keigo had become so serious.

"Well, I know _you_ are. I was just wondering if you've seen Rukia lately?"

"Um, well, yeah I have," Ichigo thought that Keigo was suspecting something.

"Really? Where? Everyone says she went to America."

"Well I seen her…." Ichigo hesitated, " on the internet."

"You're a liar, Ichigo." Keigo was calm and Ichigo had become nervous.

"Where did I see her then?"

"Maybe at," Keigo looked at him, " that Urahara freak house?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well I seen you there last night with everyone else. Do all of you honestly think I'm that _stupid_?" Keigo was very serious.

" No, of course not," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I know more things than you think," Keigo was creepily serious.

"Okay so what of it? Why do you spy on me? Are you a stalker?"

"No! I'm not a stalker! I just want to know where you are at all times to make sure you're not sneaking up on me."

" Nobody wants to stalk you, I'm sorry to burst your bubble." Ichigo had become annoyed.

"So what were guys all celebrating last night?"

"We were celebrating Chad's birthday, you know how he doesn't like you that much."

"That's not true! Chad's birthday is on April 7th so ha!"

"Creepy…" Ichigo walked away, "I got to go to school now, man, so I'll see you later." Ichigo walked around the corner and Keigo lost sight of him.

"I wonder why he called me creepy?" Keigo didn't understand a lot of things.

All of the gang had just gotten out of school for the day and Ichigo was going home. When he had made it home, he found his father sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and Yuzu and Karin doing their own things. When Ichigo had come into the house, Isshin had stopped him.

"Ichigo," said Isshin, "you really love that girl and always will right?"

"Yeah." Ichigo looked at Isshin.

"Well I want you to take care of her you hear?"

"Yeah, I know you do, dad."

"Well, alright. You can go to your room now."

"Okay," Ichigo thought to himself, "what's with repeating himself?"

Ichigo walked into his room to put his stuff down and he saw a surprise. There was a crib set up in his room across from his bed. There were also gifts inside of the crib as well as a note. Ichigo read the note attached to the crib:

Ichigo, I've kept this crib for many years now and I thought it was about time it stopped taking up so much space! Well, I built this crib for you when you were a child since you were my first and all, I wanted everything to be perfect. Your mother and I put hard work into making you who you are today and I don't care how bad you screw up as long as you pull yourself together again. If your mother were here she would be as proud as I am to have a son who knows how to deal with his problems. I don't want you to be nervous either, this is your first child I know how it feels. I'm sure you'll be a great father to your son. I also expect to see him often so the crib is there because I want your woman to stay here with family. We're all family now and I want her to feel at home. Just don't hog up all the food, I know how you get! Well, Rukia (is that her name? I just asked one of your friends) can stay here as long as she likes, as long as I can see that little grandson of mine has a nice, warm home and loving parents. I want to see your son, damn it! You better be a good boy, Ichigo. I wont do this again!

Love, Your caring father, Isshin Kurosaki

P.S. We're going to take lots of pictures you hear!?

Ichigo had a tear come out of his eye, but quickly wiped it away when he heard a knock at his door.

"Hey, Ichigo," it was Isshin, "so how do you like everything?"

"Thanks, dad." Ichigo embraced his father for the first time in years.

"Hey!" Isshin yelled, "none of that mushy stuff you gotta man up ya hear?" Isshin was crying also and pushed Ichigo away. "Now you go invite that girl over here so I can meet her and the baby, you hear?"

"Yes dad." Ichigo smiled and picked up his cell phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo had carried in some boxes that said "stuff".

"Rukia sure knows how to label and organize things," Ichigo said sarcastically.

All of Ichigo's friends were there to help Rukia move into Ichigo's room, even Byakuya was doing some physical work. Rukia held little Kaien in her arms while she watched the guys move her into the Kurosaki house. Orihime, Matsumoto, and friends stood by Rukia just adoring little Kaien.

"You know," Ichigo stared at the other girls, "you girls could at least help a little."

"Hey! You be quiet Ichigo!" yelled Matsumoto and all the girls agreed.

"I don't see all of you with kids now get to work!"

"What?!"

"Agh!" Ichigo had been hit in the head my multiple shoes. He walked away and went back to work without another comment and the girls had all picked up their shoes. Isshin walked outside the clinic to check on the progress of the moving it.

"That must be Rukia!" Isshin nearly leaped out of his skin. He ran over to the girls and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so proud to have you be apart of this family to cause some peacefulness for once!"

"Hey! Dad! That's not Rukia!"

"Then who is-" Isshin had been hugging the voluptuous Matsumoto who had been holding Kaien.

"Hi. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Oh. Hey," Isshin's face was red.

"Hi. I'm Rukia." she smiled and held out to shake hands.

"Nice to finally meet you!" He practically attacked her. (hugging, come on people Isshin is still in love with Masaki, remember?) "Now where's that grandson of mine!"

Kaien was now in Orihime's arms who jumped to see him smile. Isshin had scooped little Kaien into his arms and smiled with glee.

"My grandson! It's just like holding Ichigo for the first time, again!"

Kaien had orange-ish colored hair, and fair skin, like Rukia of course.

"You know what we all need?" Isshin suddenly shouted and startled Kaien, which made him upset so he handed him back to Rukia, "we need a baby shower! Yes tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Karin complained because she knew that she would be put to work with Ichigo and Yuzu. "Dad, I wanted to go to my friends house tomorrow!"

"Well, too bad!" Isshin laughed at Karin's pain so she kicked him in the testicles.

"Doesn't get you out of cleaning though!" Isshin retorted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Rukia was already moved in.

"Rukia, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed."

"You know you have a bed."

Ichigo had caught Rukia falling into the old habit of sleeping in his blanket closet.

"Oh. You're right I guess." She smiled and climbed into bed with Ichigo. Kaien had been put to bed already so Rukia and Ichigo had had some time alone for once in almost a year. Ichigo held Rukia in his arms and she laid her head on his chest. They snuggled together and eventually Ichigo fell asleep still holding Rukia in his arms. Rukia looked up and held him tighter. She looked at her ring finger and smiled even wider knowing that she would be with the man she loved and even her brother, Byakuya, had approved of it. She couldn't wait to start planning the wedding, and soon she fell asleep as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a weekend so Ichigo had been out of school. It was a break for Ichigo since this was their graduation year and he would have to work hard in his studies. Having Kaien didn't make things easier but he was glad that Rukia got a break because Yuzu and Isshin were very willing to take Kaien off her hands.

"A goo goo goo," Isshin was making baby talk to Kaien and making him smile. Rukia tried to help Yuzu with dishes, but Yuzu urged Rukia to rest. Rukia really wanted to help out around the house because she already was rested. Ichigo was doing yard work outside and was helping with the house for the party. Karin was in charge of decoration so she was planning the decoration. Rukia asked if she could help out but Karin had said that she had it under control.

Rukia went back up to the room, extremely bored because the family wouldn't let her help. They all insisted that she needed rest yet she was so restless. Ichigo walked in from outside to change since he had gotten all dirty from yard work. Rukia looked at him for a long time without him noticing.

"What are you looking at?" Ichigo caught Rukia staring.

"Oh, nothing." She looked down.

"Oh, I get it. You're checking me out," Ichigo smiled and walked over to her.

Rukia blushed and looked away while Ichigo came up and kissed her on the neck. He hadn't had her for almost a year and it was almost too unbearable for him. He wanted to make it like the night they first had made love, but it was day time and they were supposed to have a party in a few hours. Ichigo just wished it were night time so he could actually have this moment with her.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Karin came in and addressed Ichigo, but noticing the two having their first intimate moment together, she left. "Dad! Rukia is cleaning the room and Ichigo is cleaning himself so leave them alone!"

"Who's going to watch Kaien?"

"_I will, sheesh," Karin walked downstairs as Ichigo and Rukia smiled and giggle about the incident. They knew that Karin wasn't stupid and she wanted them to be alone. _

"_Karin!" the noise continued downstairs, "you're not taking Kaien to your friends' house!"_

"_I wasn't, Dad!" Karin was holding Kaien but the noise didn't scare him a bit. Like father like son, like son, like grandson. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_The party went off without a hitch and Kaien had gotten many gifts. There was games and food and drinks all around and it was a merry time. Ichigo blushed when Rukia stared at him holding smiling Kaien, he couldn't believe that he was actually a father. _

_They had already cleaned up the house from the party and everyone was getting ready to go to sleep._

"_Hey, Rukia?" Ichigo said, "do you want to go walking in the park tomorrow? I just thought that it would be great since the weather will be nice and since its Sunday."_

"_Sure," said Rukia, "that would be lovely."_

_They had settled down to bed and held each other tight. They kissed for some time until Ichigo fell asleep in her arms. She smiled and kissed his forehead. She stroked his hair lightly and then they went to sleep. Little Kaien watched from his crib, smiled, and went to sleep without waking up once that night._

_Well now! That chapter wasn't as good I think, haha!! Yeah I'll try to make the next one interesting I'm thinking of what to write nest as we speak, mwa hahaha!! Thank you faithful readers and I enjoy having your reviews!!_


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Rukia and Ichigo prepared for their walk in the park with Kaien. They had gotten a stroller from Tatsuki to push Kaien around in. Ichigo was ready to show the world that he was a proud father and was to be married. He didn't want to show off, but having Rukia at his side made him the proudest man alive in Karakura, no, Japan.

They set out to the park and it was nice and warm outside. The sun was out, kids were playing in the streets, and everyone was outside. All these people, he knew, would see little Kaien and he was ready to see women walk up to Rukia to claim how cute Kaien is and whatever else women talked about according to Ichigo. They sat down on a bench and smiled at Kaien. Ichigo thought another woman was coming up when he seen that it was indeed, Keigo Asano, ladies and gentlemen!

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Oh, shit!" he instantly became nervous when he heard the annoying voice that no one could not recognize. He looked down and covered his face, but that didn't stop Keigo from coming closer.

"Hey Rukia! So are you baby-sitting? You and Ichigo?" Keigo had his hands in his pockets.

"Um…,"Rukia looked down at Ichigo's reddened face as he was nodding, "well actually, Keigo, we're watching little Kaien. He's _our_ baby."

"Oh, how cute," he smiled, "wait. He's- you mean that you and Ichigo-?!" "Yeah, Keigo, so what's it to you?" Ichigo piped up.

"Well, nothing's wrong it's just that I'm really shocked! You know you could've called!" He slapped Ichigo's back.

As Ichigo took his hand off his back he said, "Yeah, I kind of lost your number."

"Well, here!" He practically shoved it in his face, "here's my number! Take it! Don't forget it!"

"Okay," Ichigo looked at Rukia.

Then Keigo's phone rang. "Hello? Oh yeah I'm over here by Ichigo and his family. Here let me raise my hand." He raised his hand and waved it, "Hey! Over heeeere!" It was Mizuiro who had called Keigo.

"Sorry, Ichigo, Rukia," Mizuiro said, "I lost track of Keigo and he got loose from me again, I'll get him away." Mizuiro smiled and dragged Keigo along. "Bye Ichigoo! Rukiaaa! Wait! I don't know the baby's name!" Before he could ask another question he was dragged away to a crowd of girls where he became distracted again. The girls grimaced and ran away from him but he chased them until he seen Ikkaku with his sister.

"Hey! Hands off the Asano merchandise!"

Ichigo and Rukia watched the chaos unfold as Keigo ran around terrorizing the park at random. They turned and looked at each other then smiled. They looked down at Kaien as Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia. Now the only thing missing was the fact that they weren't married yet. They were almost the perfect couple and now all they would need is the papers and good times proving it.

"We're going to be the best parents," Ichigo said randomly.

"I know, but saying that I feel conceited," Rukia smiled.

Ichigo held Rukia once again and then they heard a muffled noise. It sounded like someone talking and then- Kon popped out. (Where has _he_ been, right?)

"Hey! How could you leave without me? That's horrible! And who's this kid?"

"Hey, long time no see, Kon!" Rukia smiled.

"Is this _yours_?" Kon looked at Kaien.

"I knew this would happen when I'd leave you to alone! Rawr!" As he went to attack Ichigo, Ichigo simply pushed him off and ignored him.

"But seriously, where have you been, Kon?"

"That crazy Ichigo locked me up when you went away and I thought 'Well this is it for me, I'm a goner' then, I saw a crack just today and I felt alive! I thought I heard my Rukia but just to find out that she's Ichigo permanently!" Kon was heartbroken. Truly, truly heartbroken until he saw Matsumoto in the park with "Captain" Hitsugaya.

"Hey! I _am_ still a captain you know?" (Oh, sorry Hitsugaya….. "That's captain to you!" …Fine.)

Kon had ran off to Matsumoto and she swiftly dealt with him. She had been in the park with Captian Hitsugaya and teasing him as usual then she seen Ichigo and Rukia. She instantly ran over and held Kaien who had been asleep but only woke up calmly. Captain Hitsugaya followed silently then she shoved Kaien into his arms.

"Wha-?" Hitsugaya was shocked.

"Well you used to be like that captain, but it would seem you haven't changed much at all." Then she laughed at his pain, "Could you imagine if you were actually a father like Ichigo?"

Hitsugaya blushed and looked down at peaceful Kaien. He imagined if he actually became a father.

"But who would be the mother?"

"Me, of course," Matsumoto said frankly.

"Wha-?"

"Oh, I'm just kidding, sheesh, take a joke captain!" She laughed then sighed and looked down at Hitsugaya, "you'll find someone captain but I don't think that you're quite ready for _that kind of relationship yet." _

"_Have you had that kind of relationship Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya was curious._

"_Can't say I have," she looked down thoughtfully, "Let's go eat some ice cream that sounds good right now." _

"_Don't you realize that its not even that warm?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm craving it soo badly right now!"_

_The two left to eat ice cream and Kon had been wandering so the three were left alone again to make plans for the future. Ichigo was sure to help his father out around the clinic and he was sure that they would be destined to live there. Ichigo didn't mind at all since he had all that he wanted and could care less of whatever else happened to him. He would still continue fighting hollows abd would help his dad on the side. He had it all planned out…._

_Well I had difficult writers block on that one and I wished I could've made a better situation for Kon to appear but I felt he needed to be there somehow someway, right? Well I apologize if it's not what was expected. I will try harder next time! Until then, thank you for reading and reviewing and I should have an update when I think of more stuff, I'm hoping sometime this week….well, jaa!_


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo and Rukia headed back home from their eventful day at the park. They had seen practically everyone and it was time for Kaien's nap anyhow. They put him down to sleep in his crib…

"Hey Ichigo! It's about time you showed up at home now how about doing some of those things called chores! You can't just leave all those to your sisters you know! Just because you're a father it is no excuse to-"

"Hey Dad! Pipe down would ya?" Ichigo whispered to Isshin.

"Oh, is Kaien sleeping? Well would you know it? He looks just as innocent as Rukia or even one of the girls when they were babies. Well, I think it's just adorable." Isshin practically became teary eyed from the whole experience.

"Hey Dad," said Ichigo.

"What?"

"Can you leave now?"

Then there was a blank expression on Isshin's face as Ichigo said this.

"What did you say my little trouble maker?" Isshin had a big smile on his face. Then the chaos started as he calmly yanked Ichigo by the ear out the door. He gently shut the door behind him as he smiled at Rukia.

"Me and Ichigo are just going to have a little talk about who runs the business around here."

There was a ruckus downstairs followed by the frantic hollering of Yuzu and Karin.

"Tell me what to do in my own house will ya?! Do you forget who raised you?! When you get your own million-dollar house-slash-clinic then you call the shots there, do you hear me?!"

"Million-dollar-wha-? Alright, alright!! Dad, I'm sorry I won't do it again I swear!"

"We don't swear in this house boy! Swearing is bad are you trying to hurt this family?! You got to think about the new people in your life too do you want them to go away?"

"No Dad. Alright! I won't do it again! Come on Dad!!"

As Isshin released Ichigo from his headlock, the calamity became calmer, Yuzu went back to the kitchen to get things to clean up the new mess and Karin commented on the situation,

"You know you kinda deserved that one Ichigo," she said as she looked up from her book.

"Just shut up would you?"

"You know you don't have to be a brat I can easily call Dad back into the room."

"Alright, sheesh. shouldn't you be cleaning anyway?"

"I should be saying the same thing to you Ichigo because that's what Dad told you to do isn't it?"

"Maybe in a bit."

"That's what I thought."

Ichigo went back up to his room to see Kaien still taking his nap and having mother Rukia watch over him.

"He can really sleep huh?"

As soon as Ichigo said this, Kaien woke up but not peacefully as usual. As soon as Kaien opened his mouth he let out a loud cry. Rukia quickly snatched him up in her arms and cradled him naturally. He was still crying, enough to cause Isshin to come back.

"Ichigo! What'd you do, beat him? Why is he crying like that?"

"I don't know Dad I just said something and now he's awake and grouchy."

"It was probably that loud voice of yours! That voice always got you into trouble!"

"No it hasn't!"

Soon, Isshin was back to attacking Ichigo and the calamity was back. Yuzu had just finished cleaning the mess of the last incident, and Karin was on scene to see what had happened. As the punches and kicks were flying, Kaien became quiet again watching as the two men were wailing on each other. This appeared as entertaining to little Kaien and soon he was laughing hysterically. Rukia couldn't help herself either, both her and Kaien were laughing and then Yuzu and Karin joined in. Isshin and Ichigo looked at each other and smiled seeing as they were fighting over nothing.

"Now I know whenever he starts to cry I'll just come and push Ichigo around a bit," said Isshin as he chuckled a bit and walked back down to his clinic.

Everyone went back to normal and soon Ichigo was taking a nap. Rukia put Kaien down to take the rest of his nap. She set him down on Ichigo and took a picture of the two sleeping. She decided to take a walk over to Urahara's shop as the two lay sleeping….

Not a lot this time because I'm a little burnt out with all the stuff I had to do lolz. Well sorry for the loooooong wait!! I havent written in months and I had just decided to go ahead and go on with it! I should be getting a laptop soon since I'll be in college in two weeks!! The years fly by so fast sigh just when I was worried about graduating from the eighth grade and now I worry about college haha!! Well I hope to write more hopefully sometime this week and maybe even intoduce a new story lolz toodles!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry it's been such a long time, I blame it again on college, haha (yeah even though I'm at the bottom of the food chain lolz) This time I figure I'll take a different approach to my writing—writing about other people haha so enjoy!

It was a dark and stormy night, a night that no one had been stirring except for Rangiku Matsumoto. She walked into his room, with her usually skimpy clothes, while he was sleeping. Before she could climb into his bed she heard a voice.

"What are you doing here Lieutenant Matsumoto?" the voice came from under the covers.

"I was um," she stalled. She couldn't think of a good excuse, "making sure no one would come in and try to attack you during the night, Captain." (At this point I think you should know who this man is lolz)

"And just why would anyone have the need to do that on a night like this?" he asked.

"Well, something can show up just when you least expect it, you know you gotta 'expect the unexpected'," she said nervously.

"What like you?"

That's when a smile came over her face as she rushed for the bed.

"Matsumoto?! Wha-?" His voice was muffled by the oversized breasts. He blushed and tried to get away from Rangiku's grasp, but to no avail. As soon as he was able to free his face just before suffocation, he said "Are you drunk again? I already told you I would never be your cuddle buddy."

"No I'm not drunk and why won't you be a cuddle buddy? Is it because you miss _her_?" Rangiku had a frown.

"What?! I never said anything like that!" he blushed.

"Oh really? You don't like her?"

"No!"

"Do you like women?"

"N-I mean of course I do!"

"So what's wrong with me?"

"You're my lieutenant and it is forbidden to have such relations with co-workers."

"Are we co-workers?"

"What kind of a- well yeah we are."

"Technically we're not."

"What?!"

"I promise I won't tell," she started to rub on his chest in a circle.

"What?!" Hitsugaya about had a nosebleed.

"So you don't like women?"

"Where do you keep getting that? Of course I do."

"Well then prove it."

"Not to you."

"Chicken."

"That's Captain Ch-I am not a chicken!"

"Okay prove it. How manly _are_ you anyway?"

"Fine, I will."

Just then, Hitsugaya jumped on top of Matsumoto. "That's it?" she asked with a grin.

"No, be patient."

He started to kiss her neck and gently made his way down to her navel. She moaned.

"You're going to ruin my concentration."

"Well sorry," she smiled.

He continued to kiss her and slowly slid off her clothes. He began to kiss her lips as he fondled her breasts and soon moved his lips to her bosom. She started to moan again, but he hadn't noticed. His hand had moved slowly down to her thighs as he began to stroke them. She opened her legs and he began to rub the inner part of her thighs. She still moaned, only a little louder this time. He continued to kiss her and his hand moved this way and that until he had been caressing the center. She was even more louder, but this time, Hitusgaya came out of his trance.

"You tricked me," he said as he got off of her and went to the sink.

"What? You were just showing me how _manly_ you were," she smiled.

"Not funny. Just go," he was a little embarrassed at what had happened.

She walked up to him, still naked and started to kiss his face. She soon started to caress his little body. His face turned a deep red and he let out a small yelp, yet still did not protest. She kissed him all over and started to kiss on his neck. That was when he went back into a trance. He moved her to the bed, and started to kiss and stroke her again.

"Oh, Toushiro," she moaned.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant,"he said.

She thought to herself, "I like where this is going."

He began to make love to her, moving slowly and calmly at first and then faster and faster. He made a steady motion, every few minutes gaining speed. She grew louder and louder as he started to pant more and more. She called his name and he called hers. They stayed this way for only a few more minutes as their bodies couldn't take it anymore. He gave out a shout and collapsed on top of her and she held him in her arms. She looked at him and kissed him on the lips. He opened his eyes and smiled. "You know you didn't have to," she said.

"It's fine, I needed that."

She rubbed his hair as if in a moment of tranquility, but he could see in her eyes a voracious appetite that he would have to somehow, satisfy. He knew what she was thinking so he laid there and looked at her. In no time at all, she was on top of him; he held her hips to keep her steady, and they had continued on for the rest of the night.

The next day, at school, Toushiro showed up a little later than usual which had worried some people. He came in with hair disheveled and bags under his eyes. All Chad could manage was a "Woah."

"What happened to you? Rough night?"sad Ichigo, "I have a son that sleeps in the same room with a fever and I still got more sleep than you."

"Just couldn't get to sleep is all," he grumbled.

"Where's Matsumoto? She's usually following you or oogling Orihime right about now."

"I have no idea."

"You're not worried about her at all?"

"No, she can take care of herself. I'm not a babysitter."

Rangiku walked in, at that moment, bright as could be.

"Woah," once again came out of Chad's mouth.

"What are you so happy about, Rangiku?" asked Ichigo.

She looked at Hitsugaya with a smile and said, "Oh, nothing. I just got a good night's rest."

"Unlike your friend Toushiro over here;" who was too tired to even protest the captain argument.

"Hm, I wonder what's gotten into him?" She continued to smile.

Keigo popped up. "I think I know what's going on here!"

"What?" said Ichigo.

"I think those two slept together, you know what I mean?" Hitsugaya froze.

"Keigo, I don't think it's right to make assumptions." said Ichigo, "I just highly doubt that ol' Stick in the Mud wouldn't sleep with anyone like that especially Rangiku." Hitusgaya was now annoyed.

"Well no one knew that you and Rukia were dating let alone having sex." Chad made a noise and Ichigo covered Keigo's mouth.

"You don't need to say that so loud you know."

"But everyone knows you have a son," was heard through the muffling.

"Yeah but we don't need to talk to vulgar about other people's lives."  
"More like sex lives." Keigo was silenced again.

In the Girls' Group-------

" Oh, I know what happened Matsumoto, said Rukia, "I've been in the same shoes as you. So you guys actually-?"

Rangiku smiled which gave away the answer. "No, you didn't?"said Rukia, but she kept smiling , even biting her lip. Rukia and the girls started laughing loudly.

"Did you guys use protection?" asked Rukia, making reference to her blessed mistake.

"What's that?" asked Rangiku.

"What?! You don't know what that is? Oh wow," Rukia looked at all the girls. They all became quiet.

"Don't you guys have some type of class in the Soul Society?" asked Orihime.

"Sadly, no," Rukia answered.

"Wait, I don't get it," Rangiku became confused, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Well you might be in some trouble," said Rukia biting her lip, "do you remember what happened to me?"

"What?"

"Did you forget already? My child?"

"What does cute little Kaien have to do with anything?"

"Seriously, you just might have a little Kaien of your own."

"You're giving him away?! How could you?!"

"No! Rangiku, do you even know how babies are made?"

"Yes, they come down from a stork and he gives you some cabbage seeds to plant a garden and they magically have a baby in it."

"This might be harder than we thought," Rukia said to the other girls. They talked to Matsumoto for a while until she finally got it. At first she smiled, but when she got home she was a mess. In Orihime's apartment, she went through vicious mood swings.

"But how can this happen to me? I was hoping that I would just get to visit other people's children and maybe take care of them for a few minutes a day and not have the responsibility to take care of them everyday!"

"Rangiku?" asked Orihime, "you know we just said it could be possible and not that it actually was true."

She sniffled, "I don't want my life to be ruined just from one night of passion."

"I'm sure it won't be."

"Wait are you saying my life is ruined?" Rukia had shown up.

"Yes," she said in between sniffles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's that! How'd you like it? This one had some more lemon flavor to it haha. So did this dilemma come upon someone else? Find out in the next Dragon Ball- Oh wrong anime, I mean Bleach! Family Problems!! Oh, wait I didn't mean it like that, hey just give me another chance? Please? No wait!-


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back! Yes and in less than a month! Hopefully it will be the same for the next chapter! (I hope) Enjoy!

A Few Months Later........

Rangiku had taken "The Test" and thankfully, to her, had passed. So she spent the night celebrating with Izuru and '69' guy with a little alcohol of course. It turns out that someone else had ended up with the problem that Rangiku thought she would be faced with. It was Keigo's sister, much to Keigo's chagrin. Keigo had found it out to be the future child of Ikkaku, and as the one-man riot ensued, his sister had quickly calmed him down with a swift kick to the groin, leaving Keigo helpless on the ground as his sister got compliments on how good of a mother she would be from their parents.

Keigo showed up to school looking like a ghost, but no one had seemed to notice, or care.

"Woah, you look weirder than usual Keigo so what's up?" asked an inquisitive Mizuiro.

"Just don't ask," said Keigo demonically.

"Why?"

"My sister is knocked up by Baldy!" Keigo couldn't keep it in any longer. He sobbed on Mizuiro's shoulder as he gave the details of the predicament. Mizuiro turned to the rest of the guys, where they were having an intelligent coversation.

"Chad, just admit it, we know you're a virgin, you don't have to lie," said Ichigo.

Chad responded with a noise.

"What's Keigo's problem?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, it's nothing important," Mizuiro responded.

"My sister is a whore and she got knocked up with the baldy staying with us!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Oh, um, wow, that's pretty intense Keigo." Ichigo had an 'I don't know what to tell you' look on his face, "that sounds like it sucks."

Sobbing, Keigo says, "I call her fat everyday to make her feel miserable enough to get rid of the demon seed, but she just sicks her dog on me-yipe!" He jumped behind Ichigo as Ikkaku walked into the classroom with a serious face, as usual.

"Hide me!" Keigo yelped from behind Ichigo's back.

"You're hiding yourself, go hide behing Chad or something," Ichigo said as he started to make his way toward Ikkaku.

"Heard about the news, congratulations," Ichigo shook Ikkaku's hand.

"Really? Already? I wonder who could have let that news out?" He turned toward Keigo.

Keigo had responded with a gulp. At this point we go to another scene to watch one of Mayuri's security videos located throughout the Soul Society. It seems to depict Kenpachi playing dolls with Yachiru and we see Mayuri laughing in the background. Well, that's not very nice since we have reason to believe that Kenpachi has video of you smelling Unohana's panties. (*slap*) Haha, we lied, now back to the story...

Now, we see Keigo with a bruised face, dragging himself to his desk for security.

"But, yeah, thanks," said Ikkaku.

"It's actually not as bad as it seems," says Ichigo.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll have no problem at all. Kaien is quiet most of the time so we rarely have a hard time."

"So are you guys going to have another any time soon?" asked Ikkaku.

"No, I don't think so," said Ichigo, "maybe in a few more years? Haha."

The teacher then walked into the classroom, instantly noticing Keigo's bruised face.

"What happened to you? Annoying people again?" Keigo simply nodded and passed out, hitting his face on the hard desk.

After class----The group's all together, with a Keigo sitting in the corner, like a dejected child. Poor Keigo.

Everyone's eating lunch in the usual spot, the "hangout". Suddenly, out of nowhere, everyone hears Keigo shout, "Fine! Then I'll have a baby too!" Everyone started laughing at this point.

"I don't think that you're allowed to reproduce," said Uryuu.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

"Keigo, you're being ridiculous," said Ichigo, "why would you do that to anyone? They'll suffer for life."

"You guys don't think that I'll make it, right? I'll prove you all wrong!" Keigo is ran down the stairs yelling "Have my baby!" to any girl that he saw. He ran into Michiru who instantly rejected him.

"I'm all for Orihime, you should know that by now."

After that encounter, Keigo ran for about 30 more seconds until he went back up to the roof.

"Didn't get very far did you?" said Ichigo.

"Shut up! Just you wait! I'll be a papa before you know it!"

The girls laughed in the background. "Please don't talk like that," said Rukia, "it doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth."

"Do you think it would sound better coming out of Mizuiro's mouth?"

"Speaking of him, where is Mizuiro anyways? We need him here to take care of you," said Ichigo.

"How the hell should I know?!" said Keigo.

"Hey! Don't get no attitude because you feel left out," snapped Ikkaku.

"Okay...." said Keigo, listening to Ikkaku for obvious reasons.

Somewhere far away was a vacationing Mizuiro. "Hm, my ears are burning. Is someone talking about me? Oh well, time for a tan," he said as he put on his lotion and glasses, "It's going to be a long time before I have to deal with Keigo again." Now, let's leave this lush paradise we call Hawai'i, and move on to a place that's much more soggier than that Hawai'i place, Karakura. Weather forecast? Rain.

So, it was a rainy day again and now it had become a Saturday so everyone was at home or under some sort of shelter. We take this setting to the boisterous Asano house, where Keigo has opened his mouth yet again. (It seems I have based this entire chapter on Keigo's woes, huh?)

"I said CLEAN!" yells the ever heavier sister of Keigo.

"You're not my mom so you can't tell me what to do!" yells Keigo.

"Oh really? You think I can't make you clean that? What if Ikkaku said he wanted to come over today."

"You're not gonna bully me!" shouted Keigo, who, after saying this, he looked around for any signs of Ikkaku.

"Wanna bet?"

"Alright I'll clean the damn mess, _fat ass whore_," he said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Ikkaku was standing in the doorway and had just heard what Keigo had said.

"No, wait," Keigo pleaded, "I didn't mean it I swear!"

We now take this scene back to the Soul Society where we see Mayuri trying on speedos, to hear the opinion of Nemu. She sits quietly while he shows off the next pair, imagining himself as a body builder? Let's look at something else. Oh look. I see someone in the kitchen. Oh it's Byakuya fixing himself a sandwich. You better be careful, you might get a gut. Oh. He's looking at me now well I better continue with the story then...

We now see Keigo once again bruised and following orders by cleaning. We can only assume that Keigo's ass was beaten severely. While Keigo cleans Ikkaku and --- sit on the couch together, Ikkaku lovingly stroking her belly.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait for this baby to be born!" said---

"Me too. Ichigo said it wouldn't that hard so I have confidence that we'll be great parents."

"Yeah right, buddy. You don't know what family you're in now," Keigo mumbled while he cleaned.

"What?" snapped Ikkaku.

"Yipe!"

Well, that's all I can think of today haha. Phew that was harder than I thought. I'll most likely base the next chapter on someone else, still thinking of the next victim, er, I mean story. Well, Tiny Tim's in the building so I gotta run! (Cuz I know he won't catch up to me anyway, hee hee)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the long break guys I just had writer's block.....an extreme case of it apparently since I had been neglecting on my duties, so sorry, please forgive me? =D This one doesn't have any victims if you were looking for a good time, haha. This one is mushy but I think I did a good job on it anyway haha! Please feel free to make comments because most of what I write is random, though not really this time.

It has been a few months since the birth of Kaien and everything is going just fine; just the normal aggression in the Kurosaki household on Isshin's part. Ichigo and Rukia have definitely proved, so far, that they are great parents and Kaien's face is seen smiling many times of the day. Despite having a child, Ichigo and Rukia both keep their grades up and Ichigo helps his dad around the clinic when he doesn't have school, for Kaien's needs as well as proving to his father that he is able to support his own family. It was a Saturday here in the Kurosaki household and the clinic has had a slow day thus far. Isshin and Ichigo had already treated the usual patients and even decided to check up on Kaien's health; he was strong as usual and hadn't even gotten sick.

"I love this child's smile," declared Isshin, blushing a little since he wasn't used to being gushy around Ichigo.

"Yeah, you're telling me," Ichigo agreed.

"Well, I know this is none of my business," said Isshin, "but you and Rukia seem so content with each other and Kaien isn't bothersome one bit, so I was wondering..."

"Spit it out, Dad."

"When are you and Rukia gonna have another one of these angels?"

Ichigo's face turned a deep red before he could throw the punch toward Isshin.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"You're right, it's none of your business. Don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking of something like that?" asked an embarrassed Ichigo.

"No not at all. Rukia seems so happy, it just looks to me like she, or anyone else, wouldn't mind another little bundle of joy around the house."

"Dad you don't know what you're talking about."

Ichigo was embarrassed with the conversation that his father had brought up. Was Rukia ready so soon? He knew he was a good father and all, but he wasn't sure if he could handle another one, though Kaien was easier to deal with than most children, according to everyone around him. With that question brought up, he walked out of the room to hide his embarrassment from his father who had become preoccupied with Kaien yet again.

He walked up to his room where Rukia was sitting in the corner where there was now a rocking chair.

"Done for the day already?" she asked.

As she said this, Ichigo had been reminded of a scene all-too-familiar, or old-fashioned. The wife waits patiently for the husband to come home, not having a job herself since childcare was a full-time job. A tear had come to his eye and he fell to his knees putting his head in her lap.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Nothing. That's it. Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect."

"I don't understand."

He looked up into her eyes, tears still coming down his face slowly.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Rukia. I just wanted to let you know how happy I am. I love you."

"I love you too, Ichigo, but where is all this coming from?"

"We're just so happy with little Kaien and well-"

"Well what?"

"You seem so happy all the time so I was wondering if it was because-" He started to blush again, "well-er..."

"What?"

"Well we're so happy I was wondering if, maybe, we can have another one?"

Rukia's face became red as well and she looked into his eyes as she smiled.

"I would love that Ichigo. I mean, if it's alright with your family it seems like they do all the work."

"I'm positive it's alright with them and with the way Kaien is, I doubt he's difficult, and besides I think they like taking care of him."

Rukia leaned down and kissed Ichigo's forehead. He leaned up and gave her a kiss on the lips. The kiss suddenly became more urgent and their breathing became heavier. Their lips parted and their tongues danced together for what seemed like forever. Ichigo got off of his knees and scooped Rukia up into his arms and swung her around to his bed. He continued to kiss her for a few more minutes and his kisses started to make their way toward her neck and down to her breasts. He slowly pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and began sucking gently, making her gasp at the touch.

He eyes were closed and her breathing was starting to get heavier. Ichigo looked up at her face to see the fire in her eyes. She grabbed him by the hair and kissed him ferociously, it had been a long time. She began to strip him quickly and he helped her with the rest of her dress. Their clothes ended up in various tiny piles on the floor and they were both naked. They looked at each other for a second before the frenzy started up again.

Downstairs, Isshin could hear the movements and knew what was going on. He sent Yuzu and Karin out to the store together and he held Kaien and took him outside to the front to watch him. He decided to leave Ichigo and Rukia alone for a couple of hours and made sure to keep the girls busy. Isshin was proud of himself as Ichigo had finally listened to him. He would let him know and rub it in, but just not now.

A few hours later, Ichigo showed up downstairs and Isshin flashed a wide grin. Ichigo was a little embarrassed because he knew his dad knew what had happened. He handed Kaien to Ichigo and Ichigo took him upstairs with a blush because it made him nervous that his dad could be in such a good mood.

"Is everything alright, Ichigo?" Rukia asked when he handed Kaien to her with a worried look on his face.

"I think my dad knows what went on, but it's disturbing me how happy he is."

"Really? Maybe he does know and he only wants you to be happy too."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Without Ichigo's or Rukia's realization, there had been bets downstairs between Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin if the next child would be a girl or not. Karin and Yuzu voted girl and Isshin, well he voted opposite.

"Dad, look, girls run in the family. Why do you think you have two girls instead of two boys?"asked Karin.

"Technically I do have two boys because when I look at you I don't necessarily think _girl_-"

This comment sparked a feud between the three, well the two since Yuzu was just trying to calm everyone down.

"Cheap shot, Dad!" yelled Karin. "I'd of confused you with Mom, but since she's _way_ prettier than _you'll_ ever be, Ms. Kurosaki-"

"What did you call me?"

"Well you sure do act like a drama queen all the time!"

"That's it!"

The calamity ensued for a majority of the rest of the day while Ichigo and Rukia had put Kaien, as well as themselves, down for a nap.

----Somewhere else in Karakura, we can he the screams of what seems to be like someone being murdered. Hm, odd that sounds like a girl and I don't think it's Keigo this time, he seems to be safe. Oh, I see what's going on here. Holy_ hell_!! What did I get myself into! Wait, you wanna look? Well fine, but I warned you, just kidding, I'm sure you enjoy _some_one being in pain....well here you go.....

Screams are heard coming from the Asano household (and no it's not Keigo like I said).

"AAAAAAAAGHHH!!!"

"What do I do? What do I do?"

"Get Ikkaku over here _now_!!"

"Okay," Keigo stopped looking puzzled, "how do I get him to come over here?"

"Dammit Keigo! Give me the fucking phone!"

"You don't have to yell at me like that sis."

"I don't give a flippin' fuck how you feel now give me the damn phone!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh."

She dialed the number and got the voicemail which had only aggravated her even worse than Keigo did.

"Goddammit! Answer your damn phone, Ikkaku! Your baby would like to say hi, _right now_! AAAAGH!! Get your ass down here now!"

As she proceeded to call Ikkaku out of his name several times with some screams in between, Keigo worried about what he should do. She had hung up when the pain began to worsen.

"AAAAAAAGH!!!"

"What do you want me to do, sis?" asked the nervous Keigo.

"Get me to the Kurosaki clinic!"

"But I don't have my license yet! I shouldn't be driving without a license-"

"Keigo we don't have time for your excuses. Take my keys and get me to the Kurosaki clinic, _now_!!!"

Keigo nervously ran to get her car keys, trying not to fall the entire way. He had had some experience with driving, when his sister was in a good mood enough to teach him. He pulled her arm over his neck and carried her with all his strength to the car. She had still been screaming, her screams becoming louder and louder as her hips stretched more and more. Some people had heard the screams from inside the house and had wondered what was going on. Keigo now had her in the car and sped toward the Kurosaki clinic, closer to them than the Karakura hospital.

When they reached the clinic, Keigo busted through the doors and had her in the building in seconds. Isshin had heard the commotion outside and helped Keigo put her on the bed.

"Another one? Why are all you kids in such a rush!"

"Shut-up and get me some pain-killers!" screamed Mizuho.

Isshin had put his gear on quickly and did the best he could with the pain-killers. Ikkaku now burst through the clinic toward Mizuho's side and held her hand. All she could manage to say was, "It's about goddamned time-" before another wave of pain swept through her body, this one stronger than the last. The pain had been so intense that she was only able to breathe in short gasps at this point and held Ikkaku's hand as if she were struggling to break it. Isshin now had to have her start to push as it wouldn't be long until this baby will be brought into the world.

"Okay, on the count of three, I need you to push. Ready? One, two, three." She pushed with all of her strength.

"Okay, now breathe in," he paused, "and out," he paused again, "Ready? Now one, two, three."

Without having to do another breathing exercise, out came the head of the brand new baby boy.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Isshin, "It's a baby boy!"

The boy had instantly started crying and Isshin had carried him over to the table to clean him off, stimulate him, and weigh him. There were tears on the corners of Ikkaku's and Mizuho's creased eyes, creased from how wide they were smiling. They were both having tears of joy at the excitement of becoming new parents. Keigo stared in the distance at his new baby nephew, a tear coming to his eye.

"I'm an uncle," he said to himself softly.

He watched as Isshin carefully weighed the fragile object of affection, and at the same time, the boy's eyes had opened slightly, staring directly at Keigo. Now watching the child he had once called a 'demon-seed', his heart instantly melted and Isshin handed the child to him first. His eyes lit up and a tear fell onto his cheek.

"My nephew," he said to himself over and over again.

Isshin had cleared his throat, signaling that the mother of the child had wanted to see him. Keigo took the precious cargo over to his sister and Ikkaku. Both of their eyes had sparkled at the sight of their newborn son. Keigo took in the picture of the two happy parents and more tears had escaped his eyes. Slowly, so as not to interrupt the moment as he usually would have done, he walked over to his sister's side and joined her and Ikkaku in the sight of the new addition to the Asano and Madarame families. They all smiled at each other in the first family moment they had had in a very long time.

So what do you guys think? I think I did pretty good this time, but that's entirely up to you guys. I almost made myself cry near the end, I don't know how I had managed such a feat but eh....=D Review and thanks for reading, I probably would have stopped during the hiatus I had but I knew I couldn't let people down like that...


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everybody! Sorry about such a long hiatus I really need to get things together don't I? I was reading some fanfics and I decided to get up and go again. I will work really hard on this one, nothing but the best for the readers, yes? Alright here ya go!

It had been a few months since Keigo's shocking revelation and everything was going well for the students at Karakura High School. Graduation was close; anyone would be able to tell by the atmosphere at the school.

"I can just see it now!" yelled an enthusiastic Keigo, "my nephew and I taking a stroll around the park in his new wheelchair!"

"Uh, don't you mean stroller? He's not paraplegic, unless you did something to him?" Shock came over Mizuiro's face, "You didn't!"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talkin' about Mizu. But yeah we're gonna be strollin' in style..."

Mizuiro left Keigo to his daydreams and decided to distract himself by talking to sensible people.

"Hey Kurosaki! You ready for school to be over?"

"You betcha."

"So whatcha gonna do after school ends? Are you gonna go to college or are you gonna get a job?"

"Hm, I haven't thought that far yet actually..." Ichigo sat staring at the window, "How 'bout you, Mizuiro? Man, it's weird thinking about how we're all gonna separate and go our own ways."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm thinking about studying at a university. Nowhere too special though, maybe Tokyo."

"Tokyo University? You mean the actual university what do ya mean thats nothin'?" Keigo had once again rudely interrupted a nice slice of life.

"Well I've got pretty big shoes to fill ya know?"

"No, I don't know why don't you tell me?" asked Keigo.

"Uhm, yeah my dad...," was all Mizuiro could manage at Keigo's density, since he had told him what had seemed over a million times.

Ichigo sat at his desk, looking out the window, ignoring the ruckus, thinking about what he was gonna do with his life. He went home later that day to find Karin and Yuzu already home from school and playing with Kaien.

"I'm home!" yelled Ichigo.

"Welcome home, brother!" called out Yuzu from their playplace.

"Welcome back, Ichigo," said Rukia from the doorway.

"Hey," Ichigo said with a weak smile on his face as he made his way over to Rukia and gave her a kiss.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really," sighed Ichigo.

"Come on. What is it?"

"Well I've been thinking, actually Mizuiro reminded me today, about what I should do after graduation. I mean, after all we have little Kaien and we shouldn't live with my dad forever..."

"I know what you mean Ichigo. I know how bad you want to provide for your family, but you should go to college so that you can get a degree and get a better paying job."

"I know, but who knows how long that will take? I just want to be out of my dad's hair as soon as possible..."

Just then, there was a loud noise coming from around the corner.

"Nonsense! You, Rukia, and Kaien are fine where you are! You can work for me for living expenses and I'll pay for whatever Kaien needs!" said Isshin, almost surprising Ichigo.

"No, Dad. I-we don't need to live here it's bothersome..."

"Are you calling your father 'bothersome' boy?!"

"No, no, no! You're misunderstanding. I just wanna be independent. I don't wanna have to rely on you watching Kaien forever, Dad."

"Oh, I have no problem with it."

"Are you crazy Ichigo? He's trying to help us and you just want to be independent? I sure don't understand all this pride coming from you all the time," said Rukia.

"I'm not crazy Rukia. I want me and you to have our own place in a nice neighborhood, _away from the freak_," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that mister!" yelled Isshin.

"Ichigo, we don't have the money for that-"

"I'll get a part-time job and go to school at the same time. They're hiring down the street from the community college so I can work there. And in the meantime, I know where we can live temporarily until we have enough to move into a nice place."

* * *

At the Urahara Shoten-

"You want to what?"

"I was wondering if you could let me, Rukia, and the baby stay here with you guys so I can go to school and work. Of course I can move in after I graduate."

Kisuke was beyond words and wasn't flattered. Yoruichi stared in disbelief. Ginta didn't know what was going on, whilst in the middle of one of his usual bickerings with Ururu. Ururu became elated at the idea that she possibly would no longer be the only girl in the Urahara household, since Yoruichi tended to be sleeping or somewhere else. Tessai was somewhat excited to babysit.

"Um, lemme get back to you on that," Kisuke turned around and looked at everyone as if he was consulting his peers.

"Okay everyone this is important. I want to hear all of your opinions then I will state mine, since I have the say. Ready? Start!"

"I think it would be lovely!" started Ururu.

"Shut yer face! I don't wanna hear no baby cryin' all night!" yelled Ginta as he simultaneously whacked Ururu on the head.

"It would be nice to have more of a womanly touch on this place," said Yoruichi.

"Womanly touch? _Womanly_ touch? You hardly even live here ya scrounge! I think my shop is fine the way it is!" yelled Kisuke.

"_Scrounge_?! Who're you callin' a scrounge you freak! I do live here!"

"Why do I let the homeless control me as such...sigh."

"_Homeless_? Oh, Kisuke Urahara, you're gonna get it!"

Yoruichi chased Kisuke around the small room and soon had him in a neckhold.

"We all agreed that it would be fine, Ichigo. In addition, you can train in your spare time," said Yoruichi with a smile.

"Actu-ugh!" The hold on Kisuke's neck had grown tighter.

Tessai stopped staring and looked down as he wasn't able to express his opinion on the subject, even though the outcome was what he had wanted. A tear escaped from his eye and he wiped it away...Poor Tessai.

Ichigo went back to the Kurosaki household.

"Well, I did it!"

"Did what?" asked an ever-so-scowling Karin.

"We gotta place to go after we graduate isn't that exciting, Rukia?" Ichigo had just ignored Karin's attitude.

"What? What do you mean? Where?" She had become slightly excited herself.

"After some thought and research, I figured we could stay at the Urahara Shop, so I-"

"The _Urahara_ Shop you say?" Rukia was confused.

"Yeah, so I asked them-"

"You really want to live in that old dump? Do you really want your child to go through that kind of torture?"

"Um, torture, no, but somewhere to play with plenty of people watching him, yes!"

"Are you serious Ichigo?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? He's the closest to the junior college that I could find, I mean he's like right there-"

"Do you really think that's safe with Ginta running around the way he does and Yoruichi being as violent as she is?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"You really don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what? Oh, Rukia, it's gonna be great to be out of this house once and for all!" Ichigo picked Rukia up by the waist and held her in the air, ecstatic to finally be leaving this house after 18 years. Rukia was slightly worried and was sure that it wasn't a good idea.

The next day, Ichigo showed up at school with a beaming face.

"Who put sunshine into his cereal?" Keigo asked, confusing Mizuiro.

"You can't put sunshine into cereal, besides, the milk would go bad."

"You don't get it!"

"Not everyone gets whats in your mind, Keigo, sigh."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hey Kurosaki! What's with the stupid grin on your face?" Asked Tatsuki.

"I'm finally getting outta that crazy old man's house after I graduate!" Ichigo leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his head, "yep, no more chaos."

"Where are you moving? Surely you'll miss your dad right?"

"Sure won't. I'm moving over by the community college so I can get a part-time job and go to classes to get myself together."

"Wow, good luck Kurosaki."

"Hey Tatsuki. What were you planning on doin after graduation?"

"I think I'm gonna go join a dojo up in the mountains to train really hard and one day take over or make my own dojo."

"That sounds pretty cool." Ichigo had started to think that he would never be as successful as his friends. (Excluding Keigo) He sighed and tried to think of more optimistic things, like how he was going to move out of his father's house.

Graduation week was coming up soon and the school was preparing for the seniors' last activities. There was gonna be a school festival themed as Don Konoji's popular show. Ichigo and other soul reapers in diguise, held in their disgust for the theme, whereas no one who knew, was excited.

"I don't see what all the chaos is about," said Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Chad.

"What are you guys talking about?! It's the best theme everrrr!!" Keigo was excited like a child on crack.

"Woah, calm down Keigo." Ichigo thought that maybe, just maybe, he had seen Keigo slightly foaming at the mouth. Then, as if it couldn't get worse, Keigo made the stance and laughed Don Kanoji's claim to fame.

"Dear Kami-sama, help us now," said Ichigo, rolling his eyes.

"Have you started packing yet? For the move?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah we have, hehe, it's kinda strange though. When I look at everything, I remember when I had portrayed them as a kid. And well, now they're, they're....they make me nostalgic."

"Aw, it's not like the tough Ichigo to get all teary eyed on meh now." Tatsuki punched his arm, for old-time's sake, "We've all grown up Ichigo, we're all gonna have a tough time, I know how you feel."

Ichigo stared outside and took a deep breath, "I'm really gonna miss all this and everyone. I'm sure I'll hear Keigo's voice every now and then in Karakura, but it won't be often..."

"I think becoming a father has made you softer, though I do know what you mean. It's gonna be tough."

Everyone was spending time on their class displays and soon everyone became to busy to see how time had flown by. The festival had started and each class dressed up depending on what they had picked. Keigo dressed up like Don Konoji in their classroom, doing his trademark laugh. Everyone was enjoying themselves and everything was going fine. Rukia came to visit the festival with Kaien in arm. Everyone was pleased to see the baby and Keigo's sister had even brought hers, introducing the two infants. Everyone was in great spirits and the festival ended without a hitch. Ichigo went back home to spend his final day as a high school senior.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back," Rukia was holding Kaien.

They had been alone as Isshin had taken the girls to a soccer game and was watching intensely.

"Where is everybody?"

"Your dad took the girls to a soccer game and he seemed really into it so they might not be back for a little while."

"Oh," Ichigo walked up to Rukia, kissed her on the forehead, not long before giving Kaien a kiss as well, "You're growin' up too fast, ya hear me? I still love you though," Ichigo said with tenderness.

Ichigo went to bed early that night, as he knew there was a lot of things besides graduation going on for the next few days.

**Hey guys that was a really long time and I'm really sorry. Please forgive me and my writer's block again. I just all of a sudden got an idea so I had to write again. Sorry if it's a little short. . So yeah, I almost made myself cry that time lolz and for the record, Rukia is doing homestudy since she can't be at school, she studies at home. Sorry if there was any confusion.**


End file.
